


I'm Only Cold Til You Come Closer

by mneiai



Series: mneiai's Spooky Week [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, No Beta We Die Like Fives, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Fox memorized every face, every name. He was powerless now, but someday...someday he’d find a way.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: mneiai's Spooky Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985102
Comments: 40
Kudos: 327
Collections: Spooky Wars Week





	I'm Only Cold Til You Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky Wars Week, Day 7: Hidden Monsters
> 
> If you like dark fics involving Obi-Wan, check out [the Force's Favorite](https://discord.gg/YrsandN) discord server!

Each time the Senator touched Obi-Wan, filthy hands crawling over him with no concern for how stiff and overly formal he had become, Fox felt his anger gain new heights.

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Obi-Wan in a situation like this, but it was the first time they had both been at the same gala--hours upon hours of Senators and others coming up to Fox’s Jedi, acting as though he owed them his time and closeness for daring to ask that they consider assisting in the war effort or giving the troopers more rights.

Sometimes, Obi-Wan would look up, meeting his eyes despite his helmet and the width of the ballroom between them. He knew what the look meant: This is normal, there’s no reason to be upset. This is how it has always been.

Obi-Wan was too kind, too forgiving of the harassment and molestation.

Fox wasn’t. Fox memorized every face, every name. He was powerless now, but someday...someday he’d find a way.

***

In his mind’s eyes, even days later, he could remember a Senator’s hand sliding down Obi-Wan’s back, going lower even as Obi-Wan’s eyes widened despite his politely blank expression. Outrage that the Jedi didn’t dare show.

Fox used his authority to check on the Senator, to learn his name and infractions (not that they could do anything against him). His routine was easy to figure out and from there...Fox realized that he _could_ do something. If he wasn’t just trying to use the laws against him. He controlled security in the building. He moved through the halls drawing as much notice as a serving droid.

***

He made it look like an accident, the first time. It was _so easy_. No one was even surprised--that particular Senator was known for recklessness.

Fox couldn’t remember ever really feeling _free_ until that moment.

***

The amount of Senators who thought that they could molest Obi-Wan did not lessen after just one death, not that Fox expected it to. Senators were fools who only cared about power and money and how they could abuse those two things.

It seemed as though any time Obi-Wan stopped by the Chancellor’s office there was someone sniffing after him, ignoring how little Obi-Wan wanted to be near them, how he’d move closer to the Guard that were present and strike up conversations with them just to avoid the natborns.

A guilty part of Fox did enjoy that, often making sure _he_ was the one Obi-Wan was near, but a bigger part of him resented that _this_ was the reason they were speaking.

Fox grew even better at arranging “accidents,” silently pleased as the Chancellor became more and more annoyed at losing votes for certain bills or support for certain proposals. He was not surprised at the amount of politicians who thought they owned the Jedi that were also the Chancellor’s allies. Nor was he surprised by the Chancellor’s growing fury--something about the man, and even just the rooms he occupied, always brought Fox’s own anger to the forefront of his mind.

Despite his successes, Fox found that it didn’t feel like enough to dispassionately watch from afar as a Senator died. Sometimes, he wanted to be there, a blade in his hand, watching their life draining away.

He could hold back, most of the time, could mix the deaths so they didn’t all seem premeditated. Eventually, though, people noticed, and the idea that a killer was after the Senators swept across Coruscant.

Not a few people were celebrating that fact.

***

“You probably have more than enough on your plate, Commander, but the Chancellor is insisting that we assist with this matter.” On Obi-Wan, the Coruscanti accent wasn’t grating, but something Fox thought he could listen to forever.

He blinked behind his visor, processing the actual words, then nodded in understanding. “Of course, General. You’ll have our full cooperation.”

Fox didn’t want Obi-Wan to find out the truth--for all he was a General, Fox knew he was soft-hearted--but he couldn’t help but appreciate how his kills had brought them closer. They were _working together_ , now, no longer on the peripheral of each other’s duties.

Working together meant that Fox and Obi-Wan were in the same room as they reported to the Chancellor, that Fox saw something...off...in how the Chancellor interacted with this particular Jedi. He’d never stopped and considered it, but now he realized it made sense. The Chancellor was so weird about Skywalker, Obi-Wan could easily fall into that category, as well.

That wasn’t something Fox could abide by. The Chancellor was a horrible person, not deserving of even the false shows of respect that Obi-Wan gave him.

**

Setting up the Chancellor’s death was the hardest, yet. He was paranoid, enough that even when something had gotten by his security in the past, it still hadn’t managed to kill him. Not droids, or bombs, or poisons.

He was paranoid, but not of the Guard. Not of Fox. 

The Chancellor had something he was using to filter out poison in his food and drink, so Fox put it in the ventilation system. He and the other Guard wore their helmets, which were just enough to filter out the worst of it (and them becoming sick would only help clear them of suspicion). 

It took a long time, long enough that Fox was starting to worry he’d need to take himself to a medic before it worked. And then, one evening, the Chancellor was unsteady on his feet, his words slurred, eyes blinking rapidly in confusion.

That wasn’t enough, not when Fox was in this room and so, so angry at him. So he maneuvered the Chancellor over towards one of the hideous decorations in the room, pretending to be assisting him, and...pushed.

Watching the sharp edge of a figurine slice into the soft flesh of the Chancellor’s chest was one of the best experiences of Fox’s life. Doctoring the scene so no one could blame it on him was only slightly inferior.

***

Skywalker came, fury dripping off of him, and Obi-Wan followed, making excuses, standing back and actually talking to the Guard. To Fox.

“It must be difficult for you. I know there’s no Jedi officially assigned to the Guard, but if you need anything, I’m here for you,” Obi-Wan assured them, assured him, ignoring Skywalker’s raging behind him.

Fox pitched his voice low, just for the two of them, “Thank you, sir. It’s...been difficult. I feel like I’ve failed him.”

“You couldn’t have known, Commander.” He motioned to where a medic was overseeing the injections all the Guard who had gone into the Chancellor’s office over the last few weeks needed. “If the system didn’t pick this up, as good as it is, it just felt like exhaustion.” Obi-Wan’s smile was wry, but it was still a smile, and Fox locked it away in his memory. “No one would blame you for feeling tired.”

They didn’t get to speak much more than that, but Fox made sure to “hesitantly” take Obi-Wan up on his offer of a shoulder to lean on during the “trying” days after the Chancellor’s accidental death. Sometimes, Fox even went to the Temple to see him.

He somehow wasn’t surprised to find that the Jedi were just as willing to trespass upon Obi-Wan as the Senators had been.

**Author's Note:**

> This...isn't really what I thought it would be haha 
> 
> But, hey, I got it out on time!
> 
> Was this even coherent? I don't know, I just know it's done and I'm free wooo


End file.
